pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Ukrainian women writers
This is a list of women writers who were born in Ukraine or whose writings are closely associated with that country. A *Svetlana Alexievich (born 1948), Ukrainian-born Belarusian novelist, journalist, works translated into English *Emma Andijewska (born 1931), poet, short story writer, novelist, some works translated into English *Nadija Hordijenko Andrianova (1921–1998), translator, journalist, writings in Esperanto *Sofia Andrukhovych (born 1982), novelist, translator *Rose Ausländer (1901–1988), Ukrainian-born German-language poet B *Nina Bichuya (born 1937), novelist, children's writer *Anna Bagriana (born 1981), novelist, poet, playwright, translator *Marie Bashkirtseff (1858–1884), diarist, painter, sculptor *Nella Bielski (born 1930s), Ukrainian-born French novelist, actress *Natalka Bilotserkivets (born 1954), poet, translator C *Dniprova Chayka, pen name of Liudmyla Vasylevska (1861–1927), poet, short story writer, translator, wrote in Russian and Ukrainian, some works translated into English *Olena Chekan (1946-2013), film, stage and television actress, voice artist, television screenwriter and editor, political journalist and social activist, columnist, short story writer, essayist, humanist and feminist *Anastasia Dmitruk (born 1991), poet, writing in Russian and Ukrainian D *Raya Dunayevskaya (1910–1987), Ukrainian-born Russian-American, historical writings on Marxism and feminism, author of Marxism and Freedom: From 1776 Until Today *Ariel Durant (1898–1981), Ukrainian-born Russian-American non-fiction writer, co-author of The Story of Civilization with her husband Will Durant *Maryna Dyachenko (born 1968), novelist, short story writer together with her husband Serkiy Dyachenko G *Lydia Grigorieva (born 1945), poet, photographer, now living in London *Alyona Anatolievna Gromnitskaya, (1975 - ) poet and political spokesperson H *Lyubov Holota (born 1949), novelist, poet, journalist, children's writer *Hrytsko Hryhorenko, pen name of Oleksandra Sudovshchykova-Kosach (1867–1924), poet, short story writer, translator, poetry in Ukrainian, Russian and French *Maryna Hrymych (born 1961), novelist, non-fiction writer, historian, translator I *Svetlana Ischenko (born 1969), poet, actress, translator, now living in Canada K *Iryna Kalynets (1940–2012), poet, educator, human rights activist *Vera Kamsha (born 1962), Ukrainian-born Russian journalist, fantasy novelist *Nataliya Kobrynska (1851–1920), short story writer, editor, feminist *Olha Kobylianska (1863–1942), novelist, poet, playwright, feminist *Lina Kostenko (born 1930), popular poet, children's writer, known for her historical novel in verse L *Salcia Landmann (1911–2002), writings in German in support of the Yiddish language, non-fiction writer *Marina Lewycka (born 1946), British writer of Ukrainian origin, novelist, author of A Short History of Tractors in Ukrainian *Clarice Lispector (1920–1977), Ukrainian-born Brazilian novelist, journalist, short story writer M *Maria Matios (born 1959), poet, novelist, some works translated into English *Anastasia Melnichenko (born 1984), journalist N *Irène Némirovsky (1903–1942), Ukrainian-born French-language novelist, biographer, author of Suite française O *Margarita Ormotsadze (born 1981), journalist, poet, novelist, non-fiction writer on economics P *Olena Pchilka (1849–1930), acclaimed poet, publisher, novelist, playwright, feminist *Mariyka Pidhiryanka (1881–1963), poet, remember mainly for her poems for children *Svitlana Pyrkalo (born 1976), journalist, columnist, novelist, essayist S *Lyubov Sirota (born 1956), poet, playwright, essayist, author of the Chernobyl Poems *Żanna Słoniowska (born 1978), novelist T *Olena Teliha (1906–1942), poet, literary activist *Liudmila Titova, Jewish-Ukrainian poet remembered for her 1941 poem on the massacre of Ukrainian Jews *Nika Turbina (1974—2002), Russian-language poet, writing while still a small child, several poems translated into English U *Lesya Ukrainka, pen name of Larysa Petrivna Kosach-Kvitka (1871–1913), celebrated poet, playwright, essayist, some works translated into English V *Iryna Vilde, pen name of Dary′na Dmy′trivna Makoho′n (1907–1982), short story writer, novelist *Marko Vovchok, pen name of Mariya Vilinska (1833–1907), prominent short story writer, novelist, translator, wrote in Ukrainian and Russian *Vira Vovk, pen name of Vira Ostapivna Selianska (born 1926), poet, novelist, playwright, translator, now living in Brazil Y *Lyubov Yanovska (1861–1933), short story writer, playwright, novelist *Yevheniya Yaroshynska (1868–1904), short story writer, translator, wrote in German and Ukrainian Z *Oksana Zabuzhko (born 1960), poet, novelist, essayist, non-fiction writer *Iryna Zhylenko (1941–2013), poet, essayist, some of her poems translated into English See also *List of women writers References - Ukrainian Writers Writers, women